And the World Moved On
by amcrluv08
Summary: Post X2. Jean has been dead for 3 years. Logan has been gone for almost 3. Scott never went to Alkali Lake, but found his own ways of coping and moving on...Logan decides to reappear and is less than happy to find that things went on without him
1. Chapter 1

The roar of a motorcycle ripped through the quiet of the November air around Xavier's. The afternoon sun glinted off the body of the Harley that was now tearing its way up the long driveway towards the garage where the teachers parked their cars. Students in classrooms were distracted momentarily by the noise of the engine but were turned back to their studies by their teachers, some of whom were just as curious as their students as to who had caused the noise. As the engine died, however, everyone went back to what they'd been doing.

Inside the garage, the rider of the motorcycle dismounted after putting the kickstand down. Leather gloves were pocketed as the rider headed into the house. He clomped his way through the halls, riding boots making more ruckus than one would think possible on the wooden floors. His destination was the office where he knew a certain Professor in a wheel chair would be waiting for him.

With a sigh, he lifted a hand to rap his knuckles on the heavy door.

_Come in, _came a voice in his head, startling him. Rolling his eyes, he pushed the door open, and after shutting it behind him, he shook his head as he turned to face the man stationed behind a great oak desk.

"You know, I still hate it when you do that."

The seated man laughed as he moved his chair around the desk. Extending a hand in front of him, he nodded.

"Welcome back, Logan."

Ten Minutes after his arrival, Logan was back in his old room putting the few items he owned back in their places. He'd just finished speaking with Xavier about coming back to the mansion-for good this time. Three years of searching-for what, he still didn't know for sure-had led him to realize that everything he wanted-_needed _was back here. Almost humbly, he'd asked the Professor to let him come back. He'd even offered to teach, if that was what he had to do. All he wanted was to come back. To be home…

To his surprise, Professor Xavier consented very quickly. After welcoming him back yet again he went over a few things.

"You'll split P.E. classes and Danger Room sessions with Scott. I expect you'll be of assistance to any of the students and younger teachers should they need it. You begin teaching at the beginning of December."

Logan thought it over now as he sat on his bed. _Easy enough, _he thought to himself. His new work schedule didn't bother him. What did were Xavier's last words to him as he reached for the doorknob:

_"Logan, I must warn you: things are definitely different from when you left. There is no doubt in my mind that you will be…surprised at some things, maybe even angry." _

Logan turned away from the door, eyebrow raised in curiosity as he waited for the old man to continue.

"I have to ask-demand-_that you keep extreme emotions in check for the sake of…of everyone." Xavier seemed to want to halt, a bit unsure of what exactly he wanted to say._


	2. Chapter 2

For those of you who been reading-thanks. keep reading puleeeeeeez...for my loverly reviewers: muchas gracias! les amo! any pointers or advice anyone may have-i welcome them w/ open arms...

Oh yeah here's my little disclaimer- I do not, never have, and never will own any of these characters(unless i decide to add one of my own...) there is no monetary gain whatsoever on my part...yada yada yada-you guys get it right?

And I'm not perfectly happy with this chapter. I had a few problems and may rewrite it, but maybe you'll like it...tell me what you think

_

* * *

Professor Xavier took a moment to gather his thoughts while Logan stood, arms crossed over his chest, waiting in front of the door._

"_If you cannot go along with the way things have become of late, then I-"_

"_Look, Chuck, why don't you just tell me what these big _changes _are, and I'll decide how I wanna deal," Logan cut him off. He was holding his hand out as if waiting for Xavier to place something in it. The Professor just sighed and smiled rather sadly. _

"_Alas, Logan, I am most definitely not the person to give you the answers you seek." _

"_Well, who would that person be?" he asked, lip just barely curling into a sneer. "'Cause I'd _love _to know what's so big that _you _can't even tell me." _

_ Simply chuckling softly, the Professor shook his head again. _

"_I am in no position to even begin to explain," Xavier said, sounding a bit apologetic. "I just thought it would be fair to give you some type of warning." _

_Ignoring the eye roll Logan sent his way, the older man's head cocked a little to one side and his expression was contemplative. _

_"And now it appears one of my teachers-in-training requires my attention." _

_Sure enough, Logan heard hurried footsteps coming down the hallway followed by a succession of knocks on the door. Casting a glance at the professor, he went to open the door, and found a short brunette, who stepped back in mild surprise. She stood there wide-eyed holding a stack of files as Logan looked her over. After a moment, Logan stood aside and the girl stepped just inside the door. _

_"Ah, Kitty, what can I do for you," Xavier asked motioned her forward. _

_She smiled meekly as she passed Logan, walking to the desk, behind which the Professor had replaced himself. _

_"I just needed to go over these files with you. The ones on the Brotherhood's activities over the past few months…" she trailed off. While she was speaking, Logan had quietly picked up his bag and was heading to the door. _

_On the way to his room, he passed Storm and Bobby Drake. The latter gave a respectful nod while staring in semi-shock. Actually he'd been staring so hard that he walked right into the tiny Asian girl who'd just come out of the door in front of him. Logan shook his head and kept walking as the girl began yelling at Bobby despite the classes that were being taught in various rooms in the hall. _

_ The former was leaning against the wall outside her office, seemingly waiting for him. _

_"So, you're really back," she said as he walked past. "How long this time, Logan?" _

_He stopped momentarily, turning back to her, "For good, I hope." _

_This was met with a skeptical raised eyebrow, much like one he would've given, and he could've sworn he heard a scoff as the white-haired woman went back into her office. _

_ Logan continued down the hall, brushing off Storm's reaction. They'd had their differences in the past, and he didn't expect them to just vanish. She didn't really approve of him-never had-and he didn't really care. And anyway he was more focused on figuring out what the Professor wasn't telling him… _

Logan was yanked out of his flashback by a sudden, halting thought: Marie.

Whatever it was the Prof. wasn't telling him had to do with her. He was sure of it. Rising from his bed, upon which he'd fallen while he was thinking, he left the room heading back to Xavier's office. The hallways that had been silent when he'd arrived were now jam-packed with students, just released from their final classes for the day. Logan moved deftly through the mass of young mutants, noticing the looks of curiosity and recognition some were casting upon him.

In no time, he was barging into Xavier's office. The Professor looked up from something he'd been explaining to the Kitty girl and a blond guy with huge white wings. He didn't look surprised. On the contrary he looked somewhat pleased.

"Where's Rogue?" Logan asked before anyone could say anything.

The two standing in front of the desk looked silently from Logan to the Professor, the second man smiling despite the fact that the Wolverine was standing in his doorway looking particularly deadly wanting answers.

"Where is she?" he repeated himself, while his mind was racing. Surely she wasn't gone, or...dead. Professor Xavier would've had the heart to at least tell him that. He'd thought he'd picked up her scent near a couple times in the short time he'd been back, but it was hard to smell anything clearly anyway with everyone else's combined scents in the mansion. He'd caught the Cyclops' scent as he passed his classroom and bedroom, and recognized a few others but no Marie. Up until now, he hadn't really thought about it until now.

He was about to repeat himself a third time, but Xavier held up a hand. "I think you'll find her in perfect health in the lounge about now."

Logan was off. Caring less about how he moved in the hallways or who was in his way, he speeded to the teachers lounge. At the pace he was going, he could barely stop himself when he ran straight into Scott who was leaving his office.

"Woah, Logan," the Cyclops said as he steadied himself on the wall. "You're back. Where's the fire?" he called after Logan who simply gave him the finger as he kept walking.

"Nice to see you, too," Scott called. Logan barely heard him. Right now he didn't even feel like screwing with the Boy Scout. He needed to see Marie. Make sure she was okay, despite what Xavier said. He had to see her with his own eyes.

He burst into the teachers' lounge, almost taking the door off its hinges. Marie's scent hit him hard and as he recognized something different to it he scanned the room for her. His eyes found her on the leather couch facing away from the door. She was sitting with one arm draped over the back of the couch, watching the news on t.v. For some reason she didn't turn around when he'd blundered into the lounge. He called her name softly

"Marie?"

She turned her head to look at him. "It's true then." she said with a smirk after a moment of silence.

He stood in the doorway, just staring at her. Or what he could see of her above the back of the couch anyway.

"Hey, Marie," he spoke in a voice quieter than anyone would ever think him capable of.

She just kept looking at him, lifting a gloveless hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. "I'd get up and hug you, sugar," she said almost as quietly. "But the whole 'stand up-sit down' thing is kinda hard these days."

Logan stepped forward with a frown, "What d'you mean? Xavier told me you were ok..."

"Oh, I'm wonderful. Never been better actually-" she stopped. Looking Logan up and down she laughed a not exactly cheerful laugh. "Well he wasn't kiddin' when he said he'd let me tell him," she muttered to herself. "Uh, Logan-have you talked to the Professor?"

Another step forward, Logan was still frowning. "Yeah. What the hell is all this I keep hearin' about changes-and why couldn't Xavier tell me himself?"

Marie scratched her head. She looked away from Logan wincing slightly. He watched her in slight confusion as she turned away from him and awkwardly scooted to the edge of the couch cushion before pushing herself to her feet. When she turned around, Logan's jaw hit the floor. In front of him stood a deeply blushing, very _pregnant_ Marie.

* * *

yeah not really feeling any 'dun-dun-dun-suspense' at the moment...like I said, I may rewrite this one. It all depends on what you guys think. so PLEASE review so I know what u all think...


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys...gals...others...whatever...I am SO soooo sorry for the super long delay-school has been absolute hell!!! Anyway, here's chapter 3...be advised it may be revised cuz it feels a little weird to me. But, yeah, read it and tell me what you think.

**disclaimer: to put it simply, I don't own shit lol**

* * *

Logan couldn't believe his eyes. He blinked several times, as if he thought the picture in front of him would fade. It didn't.

God, she was absolutely beautiful. Any trace of the naïve teenager he'd left behind three years ago had been erased completely. Standing at the side of the couch, not ten feet away from him, was a woman, mature and self-assured despite the flush that was presently overcoming her face. Her eyes were the same vibrant brown orbs they had been. Now, though, they showed experience and wisdom. A few years as one of the X-men could do that. All her features just looked more adult and she was drop dead gorgeous, even in the oversized t-shirt and maternity sweats she was sporting.

Standing silently, Logan just looked at her, mouth still agape. Marie watched him warily. _Any second now_, she thought, _he's gonna lose it. _She was absolutely sure. Yeah, in a minute she was going to face a severe interrogation.

It didn't come. Logan, the rash, brazen, obstinate Wolverine was standing right in front of her staring at her like she was an extraterrestrial on exhibit. For a good two minutes he just blinked. His lips twitched once or twice, suggesting he was trying to form words that just wouldn't come out.

After another few moments of more than awkward silence, Marie had had enough. Her initial bashfulness abated with Logan's lack of reaction.

"Well, are you gonna give me the third degree or somethin', or would you rather just stand there and wait to catch a fly in that trap o' yours?"

Her voice seemed to help bring him out of his trance at least a little. With a shake of his head, his expression went from stunned to mildly curious, despite himself it seemed. His eyebrows drew in toward each other, in question more so than in a frown.

"Who?"

Marie groaned inwardly. _Dammit! Why does that have to be the first question?_

Now, despite how oddly Logan was acting now, or could ever act, she knew that he was absolutely going to snap. Her eyes found the floor amazingly interesting as she refrained from answering Logan immediately. In her mind she was debating calling for some "backup." He wouldn't hurt _her_ would he? Hell, who knew what he would do? She'd never really expected to be in this situation at all. Who knew Logan would actually come back? Yeah, she'd contemplated what would happen if he'd come back - for her, mind you - but that was in the first few months after he'd left. To be honest, the last time she'd thought about a reappearance of the Wolverine was shortly after her eighteenth birthday, in the same year he'd left. Any type of scenario she'd imagined hadn't come close to what was happening, what she thought might happen if Logan could recover from his state of shock – and she had the almost sickening feeling that he would.

_Dear god, please don't let _him _come in here, not yet, _she pleaded as she tried to guess, wide eyed, what was going thru Logan's head.

Logan was slowly but surely pulling himself out of his reverie. He noticed that Marie still hadn't answered his question. Her face wasn't red anymore, but her eyes were still wide as saucers and she watched him carefully. He took a step toward her, as she leaned on the couch she still stood beside.

"Marie." He stated her name firmly. "I asked you a question. Now who is it?"

She sighed, and mentally cursed in her thoughts as she opened her mouth to speak. Logan watched intently and his intense stare unnerved her a bit.

"Well, Logan, after you left I –"

She was halted when, to her absolute dread, the exact person she didn't want around at that specific moment walked past the room, glancing inside as he walked past. As if he realized a second after passing the room that Marie was exactly who he was looking for, he backtracked and strolled into the room just enough that the opened wooden door hindered him from seeing the focused-looking Wolverine standing on the other side of it.

Marie paled visibly. The shit was really gonna hit the fan now. Luckily, he didn't advance any farther into the room. One hand on the door know, the other on the frame of the doorway, he spoke to Marie.

"Hey babe, how'd he take it? Or have you talked to him yet?"

_Now wait just a Goddamn minute_, he thought. That voice belonged to… No, it was just somebody who sounded a lot like him. It had to be. Marie wouldn't do that. But why was she acting so weird? He'd noticed when her face blanched. And now her wide eyes were darting from him to whoever was on the other side of the door. The man who Logan swore had better not be who he thought it was had apparently noticed Marie's odd behavior and expression. Logan watched as her eyes got even wider – he didn't think they could. Then he heard the newcomer moving forward. His eyes found themselves observing a brunette in a button down and Khakis. As the guy passed him, still unaware of his presence, his scent filled Logan nostrils and the Wolverine suppressed a growl as his hair stood on end. Silently, he watched as the man moved to stand in front of Marie, and inspected her, holding her face in his hands as he looked her over.

"Marie, sweetheart, what's going on? What's wrong?" the urgency in his voice was audible. "It's not the baby is it? Babe, you gotta talk to me."

"You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me," Logan finally spoke. If he heard him call Marie one more pet name, he'd snap.

At the sound of Logan's voice, the man's body stiffened. Slowly, Cyclops turned to face Logan who, now, was scowling in a manner that suggested disgust. Scott's face said that he realized he'd probably just messed up (understatement), but he also looked as if he wasn't going to back down from anything Logan might throw his way, as he strategically positioned his body in front of Marie's.

"You got knocked up by the freakin' _BOY SCOUT?_" Logan asked Marie though he was still glaring murderously at Scott, who stared determinedly back.

Just then, into the room strolled Storm. Neither man looked at her, as she looked at Scott quizzically. She was on the verge of asking Scott what in God's name he was doing, when she caught sight of Marie's face. Then she followed Scott's line of sight to Logan. He looked ready to launch across the room and rip Scott to pieces.

_Oh, shit. Here we go then, _she thought with a heavy sigh. _Now, how do I diffuse this situation without them killing each other?_

_

* * *

**que piensas? whaddya think? if you love it tell me. if you think it sux, tell me nicely. for all of you who hate Scogues: sorry but it is what it is...maybe i'll write a different story with a different pairing later...**_


End file.
